The lady killer
by ezria.fitzgomery
Summary: Aria's been in hell since she killed Shanna , can Ezra help her get over her death ? or the nightmares are going to hunt her over and over ? an Ezria fanfic based on 5.01 after Aria killed Shanna
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys **_

_**This is an Ezria fanfic based on 5.01 after Aria killed Shanna and now she needs to tell Ezra about and sees how it goes .**_

_**Hope you like it **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_- you did what you had to do ._

_- Spencer's right … she would have kill all of us . _

_- it really is over . _

Aria's eyes flutter open as she heard a knock on the door of her room .

- hey… you're still sleep ?. mike asked as he opened the door while Aria moved the blanket and got up .

- what time is it ?. Aria asked as she rubbed her eyes

- 11:00 sharp . mike said as Aria's eyes widened up .

- why didn't you wake me up ?. Aria said madly as she stood up and looked up to her phone .

- you got home at 6:00 in the morning from the police station … so figured that you might be tired … and umm… Hanna called . Mike said as he handed Aria a cup of coffee .

- what did she say ?. Aria asked worriedly

- hmm… she said that she's going to Alison's with Emily … and she said that you should go there too . Mike said as Aria slowly nodded .

- Ar… how long did you know that Alison was alive ?. Mike asked her as she looked at him nervously .

- umm… no offence mike but I spent 3 hours in the police station , answering their questions … I am tired enough of responding … I need to get ready . Aria said coldly as Mike nodded and closed the door and walked out .

Right now Aria's mind was in everywhere … with Ezra , Alison , Shanna … Shanna , the girl that she killed last night .

It all happened really fast … ever since they were in theater and she pushed off Shanna , everywhere she looks she sees Shanna's face , she was all she was thinking in her mind .

Aria got ready and left the house to Alison's … there were already a lot of reporters in front of her house so she decided to go from the back yard door.

She was about to knock on the door but she stopped . first she pulled out her phone from her purse and dialed a number .

- _Manhattan VA hospital … how can I help you ?. the young woman said on the phone ._

_- _Hi … I was wondering if I can speak to Ezra Fitz … he admitted there last night . Aria asked

- _sure … hold on a second . the nurse said _as Aria waited on the phone , she had no idea what she was going to tell him about last night but she had to make sure he was okay .

- _Hello ? . Ezra said on the phone as Aria responded quickly _

- hey … it's me … how are you feeling ? Aria asked worriedly as she was trying to stop herself from crying .

- _numb , pain … I ..- Ezra whispered as he cut himself off and started coughing . _

- okay… you shouldn't talk so much … it increases your pain . Aria said as she tried to stop him from talking

- _I'm fine … where are you ?what happened when you left ?._Ezra asked worriedly as he waited for her to answer but she didn't .

After a few moments of silence she finally replied .

- I'm in rosewood … I can't tell you on the phone … I'm gonna come there in a few hours .

- _you don't have to … I'm fine by my own ...and plus they told me that my mom is gonna be here and - _Ezra said as she answered instantly .

- it's okay … I want to … besides the I really want to be out of here . Aria said.

- _if you say so … . _Ezra said

- I'll see you then … bye . Aria said as she hung up the phone and wiped the tear with the back of her hand and knocked on the door .

- _bye . _Ezra said as he hung up the phone too and put it back on the its place next to his hospital bed as he turned his face and looked up to her .

- Aria doesn't know you're here … does she ? Ezra asked from the girl who was standing in front him … Spencer .

She shook her head to no as Ezra sighed .

- and you're not going to tell her . Spencer ordered him as he looked at her surprised .

- why not ?. he asked curiously

- a lot of things happened last night … unbelievable things . Spencer said as she thought about last night .

- like what ? he asked .

- I think Aria should tell you … anyway … that's not why I'm here . Spencer said as she faced Ezra's confused face . he looked horrible , exhausted and worried at the same time .

- I need to make sure of some stuff … we need to … me , Emily , Hanna … even Alison . Spencer said as Ezra sighed and rolled his eyes .

- I know where this is going … Spencer you don't have to be worried … I won't hurt Aria … I swear … she is everything I have … well had . Ezra answered .

- look when Aria found out … she was beyond damaged and I don't want to see her like that again – Spencer said as Ezra cuts her off

- you won't … you have my word . Ezra assured her as she nodded .

- Spencer ? .

- what ? Spencer turns around and faces him

- do you know what Aria wants to tell me ?... when she gets here ?. Ezra asked worriedly as Spencer sighed

- umm… it's for the best if you hear it from her … . Spencer said

- is it something bad or … ? Ezra questioned as Spencer thought about it for a few moments .

- I'm… not sure if it's a bad thing but … it definitely effected Aria … in a bad way . Spencer replied as her words made Ezra thinking .

- look I … I gotta go ... bye . Spencer said as she walked out of the room while Ezra nodded her .

- it was great meeting you . Spencer told Ezra's mom as she nodded her coldly and waited for her to leave the hospital . then she stepped into Ezra's room and saw his son , lost in his thoughts .

- who was that girl ? . Ezra's mom asked him as he heard her and sighed .

- she … um… she is one of my students … and a friend . Ezra responded as Dianne sighed .

- ok Ezra seriously … what's going on between you and your students? Dianne asked angrily as Ezra looked at her confused … but he didn't respond.

- didn't Aria get you in enough troubles ? just look at yourself … you almost died because of her stupid mist- Dianne said loudly as Ezra cuts her

- STOP . he shouted as he made Dianne quiet .

- I would die because of her if it means that she will be safe … and you have no right to insult her . Ezra told her angrily as Dianne scoffed then he continued .

- just … leave … I don't want you here . Ezra said coldly as Dianne looked at him shocked , but Ezra only stared at the window and watched outside .

Dianne grabbed her purse angrily as stormed out as Ezra watched her , getting out .

A couple hours later Ezra heard a knock on the door as the door opened slowly .

- Hey . Ezra said as he smiled as soon as he saw Aria getting into the room

_**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading the story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys **_

_**I hope you will enjoy this chapter , and reviews are appreciated like always**_

_**Chapter 2**_

" _Hey ." Ezra said as he smiled as soon as he saw Aria getting into the room_

"Hey ." Aria said quietly yet nervously as she walked into the room , suddenly something hit her , _should she really tell Ezra right now ? after he got shot ? how is suppose to react when he finds out ._

Aria started to breath heavily , it was like she was receiving a panic attack , her cheeks turned red as she was feeling more and more anxious and hot , she slowly approached Ezra's bed as he was observing her , he seemed to sense how nervous she looked .

"Are you okay ?." Ezra asked worriedly as Aria stand next to him , but she wasn't listening , she was lost in her thoughts , all she could think was the moment that she saw Shanna pointing a gun to Alison as she was telling her that Jenna would never know about this , that she grabbed the gun from the set and called Shanna's name , that she pushed her while the glasses were falling down on their heads , she still had a tiny scratch from the glasses that hit her in her cheek .

"Aria ?." Ezra called her a little more loudly this time and sure enough it worked , Aria turned her head up and looked at him in the eyes , his mesmerizing eyes made her heart melt , she had to admit that she missed this feeling , she just kept staring at his eyes until she spoke up

"sorry … I got distracted with umm… never mind , how are feeling ?" she asked worriedly as she placed her hand on the edge of the bed and pull herself up , Ezra made a space for her on the bed and she sat on the edge of it .

" definitely better than yesterday but I'll survive " Ezra said as Aria chuckle but soon enough she looked at him sadly

" this is all my fault " Aria murmured to herself as she looked down on the floor .

" hey " Ezra said as he made her look at him directly , she turned her head up and looked at him with the sad eyes that were filled with tears but Aria didn't let herself to cry , not yet .

" you didn't plan any of these … I was the one who decided to show up on that roof … I will do it again if it means that you'll be okay " Ezra told comfort her as a single tear fell from her eye , he still had a power on her to comfort her and make her feel better .

" but why ? after everything I said to you must have been hating me – " Aria challenged him while she was crying as he cuts her off and trailed her .

" Aria … you would be crazy if you ever think that I can ever hate you … you are the one who should hate me … after everything I did " Ezra said as Aria listened to him carefully , she honestly didn't know what to say , even though he was right but she couldn't , she couldn't hate him , at least not after what he did .

It was time , she had to tell him her decision about their relationship and their situation , she wiped the tears with the back of her hands and slowly rubbed her eyes .

" Ezra … I didn't forgive you for what you did … " Aria began as Ezra nodded sadly , now it was his turn to avoid the eye contact with her then after a few moments of silence Aria continued .

" but I think you deserve a second chance " Aria finished as Ezra looked up at her , a soft smile came across his face as he heard Aria's voice , she smiled him back as she brushed her thumb against his cheek .

" what happened … after you left here ?" Ezra questioned , this was the question that Aria was afraid of , this was the question that could ruin everything in her life , but she couldn't run from it , she had to face the reality that she actually killed someone , she ended up someone's life , sure " the world can be a better place without her " she thought , but it didn't change the fact that she became a murderer .

And again , the tears fell from her eyes unstoppably , she kept crying and crying but she wasn't talking , while Ezra was getting more and more worried , he slowly put his hand on her back and rubbed it smoothly , he didn't say anything and waited for her to start .

" Ezra … I … I killed Shanna " Aria whispered in a quietest voice , but she knew Ezra heard her , he looked at her shocked , he just stared at her speechless as Aria dared herself to look at him .

He didn't know what to say or do , he shook his head and placed his hand on her hair , Aria was waiting for him to speak but nothing came .

" please say something " Aria pleaded as she was crying while Ezra looked up again .

" I … I don't know what to say … wh-what happened ?"

And it began … Aria's most torturing hours of her life , she had to explain to him how she ended up her life , how she lost her control .

" I … after you told me that it was her on the roof … I went to the girls … and when I got there … she was pointing a gun to Alison and others … I didn't have time to think so I grabbed a gun … and … I pushed her off and just like that she was… she was … " Aria couldn't finish her sentences , her voice was cracking while she was recreating the memory for Ezra , who seemed to listen to her carefully .

" come here " Ezra simply said as he opened his arms and let Aria falls in his embrace , she pressed her head on his chest as she kept crying , her tears were getting Ezra's shirt wet but he didn't seem to care , he rubbed her back as he placed small kisses on the top of her head

" she is dead because of me , I took her life , she can never grow old , get married and have kids , I took everything away from her " Aria mumbled against Ezra's chest as she wrapped her arms around him .

" you did what you had to do … she would have killed all of us … your friends … me " Ezra comforts her as she decreased her cries ,

She kept her head on his chest as he was drawing small circles on her back , eventually Aria stopped crying .

" I am the stupidest , craziest student / girlfriend that you have ever had " Aria said quietly as he chuckled , to be honest her words hurt him a little , _girlfriend ? _ they weren't exactly dating , not after Ezra screwed up everything , not after she trashed his apartment , not after all those lies .

Aria just realized what she said but she didn't correct her sentences , she didn't want to , she wanted him back , he wanted her back but it wasn't this simple , probably it was going to take a while for them to fix everything .

Ezra slowly lifted up her chin and placed his hands under it , made her look at him , her eyes were red , he could see sadness , guilt in her eyes , it wasn't something that was gonna go away soon , it was deep , broken , fragile .

" you're not crazy , and you most certainly not stupid … you're the most wise strong person that I have ever met in my entire life … you can't let this breaks you … you have to fight with it , you have all those people who love you … your friends , your family … you have me … only if you want " Ezra stared at her beautiful hazel eyes , waited for her to respond , she looked at him as she smiled weakly and placed her head on his chest as she lied next him .

" thank you … for everything " Aria whispered as she fell asleep in Ezra's arms .

Ezra chastely kissed her head as he played with her hair , she seemed peaceful , calm . he couldn't deny how pretty she looked right now .

" I love you " Ezra whispered in her ear , even though he knew she was sleeping , he just wanted to say those three words to her , make sure that his feelings hasn't changed after what she told him . he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this moment .

Several minutes later , Ezra woke up with the sound of Aria's phone ringing , he slowly took her phone from the table , not sure if he should answer it or no , he let the phone ring but after a few times he finally answered it .

"hello?"

"Ezra ? why are you having Aria's phone ?" Emily asked him on the phone as Ezra sighed in relief .

" she is here but she sleeping … is everything okay ?"

" you may want to wake her up " Emily said nervously

"why?"

" the police found a body … Alison's mom's body " Emily told him as Ezra gasped in air , he worriedly looked at Aria who was sleeping peacefully in his arms .

_This won't end well_

_**End of chapter 2 **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter .**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts , it is always inspiring .**_

_**Thank you , xoxo **_

_**And here's a sneak peek for the next chapter **_

" _HELP … PLEASE HELP ME"_

" _scream one more time and I cut your throat "_


End file.
